Dmitri's Wedding
by Lady Miya
Summary: The one-short sequel to The Contract, read that story first! 30 years has passed since we last saw our favourite wedded couple Hermione and Voldemort. Now it's time for them to see the next generation marry.


Hello again people! It took me a little longer to finish this than I had thought, but now it's here! I'd like to thank Ankoku Dezaia and MrsMalfoy288 for betaing the story and helping me with ideas, couldn't done it without you, girls!

* * *

Dmitri's wedding

Dmitri Riddle looked at himself in the mirror with a critical expression. His long black hair was tied back in a ponytail as he turned to watch himself in every angle. After almost five minutes he made a grimace.

"What's wrong now?" his mother groaned from behind him.

"It's just so… plain," he complained and started to remove the Muggle tuxedo.

Hermione Riddle massaged her temples. "If you don't find a formal wear you like soon, you'll go to your own wedding naked!"

Dmitri sighed as he pulled on his own shirt and pants again. "I never thought I'd actually miss wearing a robe."

Hermione helped him correct the neck of the shirt. "I don't believe the family of the bride will appreciate it."

He scowled. "No, I think not, especially not after what father did."

His mother withdrew her hands. "Don't you think you should talk to him?"

"And say what? Sorry I stopped you from scaring away the love of my life?" Dmitri forcefully pulled on his shoes. "Sorry I don't hate Muggles?"

"He is still your father," Hermione said in a low voice.

Dmitri groaned, he hadn't meant to make his mother upset again. "I know. Although I don't think Jenny will appreciate it."

Hermione let out a small sigh that very clearly said what she thought about the situation. Dmitri just shook his head. Jenny was a Muggle he had met when he spent a year working in the Muggle part of Germany. They were both from England, even if they had grown up in other placed in the world, she in India and he in France. Now they were back in England again and lived together in small house in Oxford. However, they would most likely move shortly. They were both used to a hotter and less windy climate.

Dmitri had been six when his father had decided he didn't want to live in Britain anymore. Voldemort had built a house in France and the whole family had moved there, including his little sister. Lilith had only been a year old when they moved to France but had never liked it there. When she was ready for school, she had immediately chosen Hogwarts over Dmitri's school Beauxbatons. Their father had been very proud, especially when Lilith was sorted into Slytherin.

Maybe that was another reason why Dmitri didn't care making up with his father. They never liked each other. Dmitri had been a very sensitive child and Voldemort usually made him cry for one reason or another twice every week. Lilith, on the other hand, never cried. She always listened to what Voldemort said and he had taught her almost everything he knew. Voldemort had tried to teach Dmitri as well, but he just didn't have the intellect his parents had. It wasn't until he moved out from his parents' house when he realised he wasn't as stupid as his family always made him feel. No, he was very talented, just not at the same level as the rest of his blood.

"Fine, I'll go with the second one I tried," Dmitri finally said.

"It's about time." Hermione helped him pack down the tuxedo while he went to pay for it. She was right, of course. The wedding was tomorrow and everything else was already set, except his tuxedo.

"When did Lilith say she would come?" Dmitri asked as they left the store. It was a hot summer day outside and for a moment, he regretted having the wedding this time of the year. They would have it outside in Jenny's parents' garden. They were very rich and their house was about the size of a small castle.

"Last night," Hermione gloomily said. "But she still hadn't arrived when I left this morning."

"Oh." Dmitri became a little worried. He had known it would be risky to make his sister a bridesmaid. Even though she was brilliant, she was terrible with time. If she found something interesting, she could disappear for weeks. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"On her twenty-fifth birthday, I think," Hermione said with a frown. "So about three months ago. Last I heard from her she had found something terribly interesting in India."

"Is she still trying to decode father's stones?" Dmitri asked worriedly. Voldemort had showed both his children the stones about Dark Arts from the Indus Valley about ten years ago. Lilith had been trying to solve the puzzle ever since. Dmitri would never understand what his father and sister found so interesting about the Dark Arts. It was just… evil.

"Yes," Hermione said in a tone that told him that she was worried as well. "Perhaps we should stop at the house before we continue to Jenny?"

"Very well," Dmitri said. "But only to see if Lilith has arrived. I don't want father to ruin anything."

"He better not," Hermione mumbled darkly and Dmitri was once again reminded why his parents were still married to each other. Even if his mother was mostly a very kind and caring person, you didn't want to upset her. She had quite a temper.

They left the sunny shopping district and Apparated to France and the Riddle's house. It was built in the forest next to a lake and Dmitri had always loved it. It wasn't big like Jenny's parents house, but it was more than necessary. The library was one of the biggest private collections in the world, although Dmitri had to say he was fonder of the greenhouse. He had always liked plants.

When they entered, they heard voices from the dining room. Upset voices. Dmitri silently groaned. It sounded like his sister was back and once again walking on Voldemort's nerves. Those two were too alike to live together.

"… That's my final word and you know it!" Voldemort roared as Dmitri and his mother entered the room.

It seemed like the two of them had been enjoying lunch before the argument broke out. Even if Dmitri hadn't lived with his parents for the past ten years or so, he still remembered what dinner used to be like. He didn't miss it.

"You are such a…" Exactly what Voldemort was, Dmitri never found out because in that moment Lilith spotted them. "Mum!"

Hermione placed the shopping bags on a chair. "Lilith, it's nice to have you back."

Lilith smiled brightly and went over to hug them both. Dmitri spotted his father staring at him coldly over the shoulder of his sister. Even if it still made him shiver to have his father watch him like that, he decided to ignore it.

"Lilith! You have grown," he said instead and looked up and down at his sister. She was a real beauty with thick brown hair (although not as curly as Hermione's) and high cheekbones. Her dark brown eyes were as lively as ever and she was tanned from all the hours working in the sun.

"So have you," Lilith said with a smile. "Where is the Muggle?"

Dmitri rolled his eyes. He knew Lilith had nothing against Muggles, although he had long wondered if it was because she had inherit their mother's open mind, or if she just liked to taunt their father. "Jenny is with her parents, finishing the final details. You should go there after you have tried on your dress."

Lilith waved her hand. "There is plenty of time left, don't worry."

Voldemort cleared his throat. "Still haven't changed your mind, then?"

Dmitri looked at him. "No, I still love her very much."

Voldemort snorted but Hermione sent him an angry glare before he could say anything.

Dmitri looked down at his watch. "I should leave and pick up Jenny before the rehearsal dinner. Will you join me, mum?"

Hermione looked at him apologetically. "I will be there in time for the rehearsal dinner and I will bring Lilith with me."

He sighed. "Fine, I'll see you in about two hours then. Oh, and don't forget to remind Uncle Max to bring that enchanted flower he promised."

"He is not your uncle," Voldemort growled from the table.

Hermione turned to her husband again. "Please, Voldemort! He is not after me anymore; he married that Bulgarian woman seven years ago!"

Voldemort stood up and picked up his plate from the table. "I still don't understand why you had to befriend him again."

Dmitri had had enough. "Maybe because she knew we could use a better father figure than you!"

Voldemort dropped his plate and stared at Dmitri with wide eyes. He looked so… hurt. Dmitri regretted his words.

"Dmitri!" Hermione gasped.

From the other side of the room, Lilith snorted. "Oh, please, like Max could be better than dad."

"I'll see you later mum," Dmitri mumbled and Apparated to his fiancée.

xxx

Voldemort stared at his son as he Disapparated. It had been over thirty years since he become immortal and he still wasn't used to the way his family could affect him. He had known Dmitri wasn't very fond at him at the moment, but did he actually think the little creep Max was a better father than him? That hurt!

Lilith came up to him. "Don't look so sad, dad. It's only Dmitri. You know how he is."

Voldemort sighed and cleaned up the broken plate with his wand. "I'm not sad; I'm just… surprised that he would think so."

Lilith got that smile she usually got when she was up to something. "Maybe you could give him something extraordinary for a wedding gift? Perhaps the location of those magical Cups…?"

Voldemort scowled at her. "So you can make him reveal it to you? I think not."

Hermione gasped and came up to them. "Is that what she is after? When did you find out?"

"That you used the Cups of Life and Death?" Lilith seemed offended. "I found Huffelpuff's book when I was sixteen! And I ask you this, do you really think you can bear going to your own children's funeral?"

"If you don't stop asking about it, your funeral will come earlier than expected," Voldemort growled. "Why don't you do something useful like making yourself ready for your brother's dinner?"

Lilith pressed her lips together. "No wonder you aren't invited to the wedding! You are so evil!" She left the room with angry steps.

Voldemort shook his head. "For some reason, it doesn't hurt so much when she tries to insult me."

"Well, maybe it's because she has done it at least five times every day for as long as she has been able to talk?" Hermione suggested and took his hand. "Although, maybe she is right, if you gave Dmitri something wonderful for a wedding present, he may forgive you."

Voldemort snorted as they walked toward their bedroom. "What makes you think I need him to forgive me?"

"Don't try to fool me, love. You are just too proud to admit that you made a mistake."

They entered their bedroom, a big sunny room with bright green walls and a large bed. Hermione went straight to the closet.

"Who said I made a mistake?" Voldemort asked sourly.

"You know you did," Hermione answered and stripped down to her underwear. "You also know that you will regret it if you don't admit it."

Voldemort sighed and looked at his wife. Twenty years ago, they had gone back to the mountain and turned her immortal. Dmitri had been ten and Lilith five. Hermione had shifted from being for and against it for years. In the end Voldemort had reminded her that he may lose all sensibility if she died and try to take over the world again. After that conversation, they had left for Finland and turned Hermione immortal before she could change her mind. Although, he did know she often thought about outliving their children. She didn't want that, and truth be told, he didn't want that either.

The first three years with Dmitri had been a real test for him. He had lost count on how many ways he could think of to kill the boy without Hermione finding out. However, Hermione seemed to sense his thoughts and watched over their son like a hawk. Once Dmitri turned three, the thoughts about killing him became less frequent and instead he found himself planning the boy's future. His secret wish had always been that Dmitri would become the Minister of Magic in either Britain or France. That was why he couldn't stand seeing Dmitri with a Muggle wife. Who had ever heard of a Minister who lived in the Muggle world?

Nevertheless, during the past thirty years, as Voldemort had watched Dmitri grow from a child to a man, he knew almost everything there was to know about the boy. All from how many teeth he had (thirty-one, the last one had never showed up) to who his first girlfriend had been (a two year older witch at Beauxbatons who had later realised she was a lesbian). Voldemort could also see himself in the boy. Dmitri was stubborn, inventive and hard-working without being stressed about it like his mother was. If Dmitri died, Voldemort would feel like a part of him died as well and it didn't matter that Voldemort was immortal now, he was still afraid of death. He discovered that there were many types of death. One was the death of a relationship. Could he really stand seeing the relationship with his son die away?

"Maybe I should give him a boat then?" he wondered out loud.

Hermione turned to him with a bright smile. "Do you mean that?"

Voldemort groaned and fell back on the bed. "Yes, you are right. I don't want my son to hate me. Satisfied?"

Hermione went over to lie down next to him. "Very. Although, I don't think a boat is right, maybe a trip?"

Voldemort pulled her closer to him. "Or one of those Muggle boxes on wheels."

"You know they are called cars, Voldemort," she said with a chuckle.

"Yes, but I don't like them," he muttered. "They are the new you-know-what."

Hermione just laughed and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered and captured her lips in a slow and gentle kiss. That was another thing he discovered: love. It happened when he had made Hermione immortal. Since it had worked on him, he hadn't even blinked when she died from drinking from Cup of Death. However, when he had made her drink from the Cup of Life, nothing happened. She continued to lie dead in his arms. He had panicked, screamed and cried, trying again and again to wake her up.

After he had made her drink a third time, she woke up but he still couldn't stop crying. The feeling of losing something important had stayed with him for weeks. He hadn't let Hermione out from his sight for one second. That was when he realised that it must be love. What else could it be that made him feel like his own life wasn't worth anything without her? She made him happy in a way he had never felt before.

His children made him happy, but not in the same way. He knew he would survive without them even if he knew that if he got the choice, he would rather save them. But turning them immortal? His new emotional side said yes, although his rational side said no and his rational side was still the biggest side. It just wasn't right to turn everyone you loved immortal. If he turned Dmitri, Dmitri would want to turn Jenny who would want to turn someone else and so on and so forth. Hermione had considered turning her parents immortal, but they had both passed away before she had had a chance to decide. It had made her unbearably upset for months, but she had accepted that it was the normal way of life.

In the end, Voldemort decided that if his children really wanted to become immortal, they would find their own way to do that whether he liked it or not. He wouldn't help them or stand in their way. Because in the end, what more could a parent do?

xxx

Hermione left her husband, hoping he would really do something to apologise to Dmitri. Voldemort had been quite unreasonable so far and he did create quite a scene at the engagement party six months ago. Good thing so many wizards had been there to help make the Muggles forget what they had seen.

It wasn't like Dmitri and Voldemort hadn't settled disputes before. Voldemort hadn't spoken with his son in months after Dmitri had decided that he wanted to go to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts. However, when winter came and Dmitri came home with only good things to say about the school, Voldemort had finally seen that the school was good for their son. But it didn't stop him from testing the boy on things that was taught at Hogwarts.

Hermione smiled a little at the memory as she walked to their daughter's room. Lilith had always been a female version of Voldemort, even if she lacked the ambition to become a Dark Lady. Hermione had always been stricter with her daughter than with her son. Lilith just didn't understand what was wrong with hurting others if it helped you achieve your goal.

"Lilith?" Hermione knocked on her daughter's door.

"Come in!" came a muffled voice.

Hermione opened and smiled at the mess Lilith had managed to make in just a couple of hours since her return. At the moment, she was throwing clothes on the floor, hunting for something that no doubt was at the bottom of her trunk.

"I can't seem to find my bridesmaid dress," Lilith complained and threw three pair of shoes on the floor. "Oh, wait, here it is!"

Hermione chuckled as Lilith pulled out the blue dress and stood up.

"You better try it on now so I have time to change it if it doesn't fit," Hermione remarked.

"Okay, can you turn around?" Lilith asked.

Hermione frowned. Since when was Lilith concerned about showing herself naked in front of her mother? But she did as she was asked and turned toward the wall. The whole wall was covered with pictures and Hermione smiled fondly at the memories. There was one from when she had left Lilith at the train to Hogwarts the first time. Hermione had been alone since Voldemort still hadn't been able to show his face among wizards. It was only for the past ten years he had been able to do that. Not long after he had turned immortal did he start to hand Death Eaters over to the law. Five years after that, all Death Eaters was gone and Voldemort was banned from Britain for all time. The Aurors had tried to put him in Azkaban as well, but nothing had been able to keep the infamous Lord Voldemort behind bars and in the end the Ministry had settled for just his promise that he wouldn't try to conquer their country.

She had been a little angry with him for not taking his punishment, but when she discovered she was pregnant again, she hadn't cared so much. Just like Dmitri, Lilith hadn't been planned, even if Hermione had thought about having a second child for almost a year.

Her eyes spotted a picture of Lilith when she was a baby. Hermione took it down from the wall and smiled. Voldemort was holding Lilith with wonder written all over his face as Lilith blinked her big brown eyes at the camera. Hermione turned around with the picture in her hand.

"Isn't this just the cutest…" Hermione stopped herself. Lilith was standing in just her underwear and tried to find the opening of the dress, but there was something different with her body. Hermione remembered when they were together three month's ago. She and Lilith had swum together in their pool and Hermione had thought Lilith looked a bit too thin. Now the young woman had most definitely put on some weight. Her thighs, hips and rump seemed to be bigger, but what was most different was the stomach. Lilith had always had a very flat stomach, but now when Hermione could see her in profile, she noticed how Lilith's stomach was pushing out.

"Oh, dear Merlin," Hermione gasped and dropped the picture of her baby girl on the floor.

Lilith went pale and quickly pressed the dress against her stomach. Mother and daughter stared at each other for a moment and then Hermione slowly went over to her and embraced her as Lilith began to sob. Hermione hadn't seen her cry since she was five.

"Hush, my dear," Hermione mumbled. "It's nothing to be sad about."

"But I never asked for it!" Lilith sobbed. "I didn't even understand what it was! I thought I was just sick from the new food-culture in India."

Hermione held her daughter and let her cry. Was this why Lilith was asking about becoming immortal? How could Hermione not have noticed? Sure, she hadn't seen her daughter in three months, but still.

"How far along are you?" Hermione finally asked once Lilith had calmed down a little.

"Almost four months," Lilith whispered. "I don't even know who the father is!"

Hermione was a little taken aback by that, even if she knew Lilith had slept with far more people than she cared to admit.

"Why not?" she asked carefully.

"I'm not sure, but I think it must have happened in Brazil. I met this tribe and they could speak with snakes just like I can." Lilith started to sob again. "Next thing I know… I'm dancing with this wizard and… and… they must have drugged me!" Lilith hid her face in her hands.

Hermione felt herself grow angry. Was it the same tribe she and Voldemort had met over thirty years ago and made her see into his mind? Merlin! What gave them right to mess with other people's lives like that?

"Let me guess, they were gone when you woke up," Hermione remarked dryly.

Lilith looked up at her. "How did you know?"

Hermione sighed and told Lilith about the time when she and Voldemort had met the tribe and what they had done, not in detail, and what it had led too.

Lilith looked thoughtfully. "They did say they celebrated the beginning of an era."

Hermione felt a shudder go through her body. Hadn't the chief told her that they were celebrating the end of an era when they were there? Could these two meetings have something to do with each other? Because, if it weren't for the ability she had got there, Hermione wasn't sure she would have helped Voldemort become immortal and if that hadn't happened, who knew if Lilith would have been born? Was the old tribe planning something?

No, Hermione didn't want to think like that. She just wanted to help Lilith through this. Hermione remembered the feeling she had had when she was pregnant with Dmitri and Voldemort had still hated her. At least she would make sure her daughter didn't feel as alone as she had felt.

"Father is going to kill me," Lilith groaned and interrupted Hermione's thoughts.

Hermione huffed. "Not if he knows what is good for him. Though, I think he is about to apologise to Dmitri, so maybe we should wait a couple of days before we tell him?"

Lilith sighed and nodded.

Hermione patted her shoulder. "Now, let's see what we can make of this dress!"

As they worked, the thoughts kept running in Hermione's head. Was Lilith's child the beginning of a new era? Well, all Hermione could do was hope it would be a good one.

xxx

"Congratulations, Dmitri!"

Dmitri looked to his left and saw one of his mother's old friends approach him. Ginevra Weasley used to babysit him a lot when he was younger. Behind Ginny was her girlfriend Anna Smith. Dmitri knew that Anna had worked for Voldemort when he had been the Dark Lord, but he could never understand how such a calm and nice person like Anna could be working for evil. Hermione had told him that it was probably because of Ginny that she changed so.

"Thank you Ginny!" Dmitri said and hugged the red-haired woman. Anna just shook his hand and gave him a nod. She was mute but in her eyes he could see that she was happy for him.

Before he had time to talk more to them, Jenny came up to him and took his hand. She was glowing with happiness. "It's time for the first dance!"

Dmitri kissed her and then let himself be led out on the dance floor. Everyone else grew quiet and watched them dance. Dmitri had to force himself not to cry over the waves of emotion that flew through him. When the song ended he let his father-in-law take over and found his sister in his arms.

"I thought mother wanted the second dance," he said with a frown as Lilith made him begin to dance.

"Yes, but she says that she wants you and Jenny to come out in the garden to look at something," Lilith said with a bright smile. "She has a surprise!"

Dmitri was very puzzled. "What kind of surprise?"

"Don't know. Oh, did you invite Remus as well? I have to talk to him about that book I found... did I tell you about it? It's about that dark…" Lilith continued with a long lecture about this or that. Dmitri had learned long ago that he didn't have to understand what she said. She talked on and on anyway.

When the song ended, Dmitri managed to grab his wife before one of her brothers got a hold of her.

"What is it?" Jenny asked with a smile on her face as he led her outside.

"Don't know," Dmitri confessed. "Lilith said that mum had a…" He froze. He had just walked past one of the big horse-shaped bushes when he saw his parents sitting on a bench. Voldemort was wearing a black Muggle suit which almost made him invisible in the nightlight. Jenny tensed next to him. Ever since Voldemort's little tricks on their engagement party, she had been scared of him.

Hermione was the first to stand and she dragged Voldemort with her. "Your father has a surprise for you."

Dmitri frowned when he noticed how uncomfortable his father seemed to be. Voldemort seldom became uncomfortable. Dmitri only remembered that one time right after his mother become immortal. Voldemort had acted like she was going to explode at any moment.

Voldemort cleared his throat and brought Dmitri out of his thoughts. "Well, uhm… I wanted to congratulate you on your marriage and welcome you to the family, Jenny."

"Thank you," Jenny said sternly.

Hermione nudged Voldemort in his side.

"And I wanted to give you this," Voldemort said and held out a key to him.

Dmitri stared at it puzzled as he carefully took it out of his father's hand. "What is it?"

"I know how much you like plants and nature and things like that," Voldemort mumbled. "I have collected a lot of plants and seeds during my time. Some of them are very dangerous which is why I have them in a vault. This key goes to that vault. I figure you may want to have them and… well, you may do as you please with them."

Dmitri's eyes widened. He had known his father was a collector, but he had never seen Voldemort being interested in flowers and plants. It would be fascinating to see what kind of rare plants Voldemort had hidden in his vault.

"Also, I know Jenny's parents are paying for the honeymoon, but I thought that it may be interesting for both of you to have a trip to a more magical place," Voldemort gave them a file. "The tickets can be used anytime, and it includes the best suite money can buy."

Both Dmitri and Jenny stared down at the open file in Dmitri's hands. It was a trip to Atlantis. Not to the real Atlantis, obviously. That had sunken into the sea a long time ago, but to the new all-wizards vacation paradise.

"Wow," Dmitri said, amazed by his father's attempt to apologise. It wasn't enough, but at least it was something. If Voldemort kept it up, Dmitri would probably have forgiven him in about a month. "Thank you."

Voldemort pulled a hand through his hair. "You're welcome. I also want you to know that… I won't stand in your way. I'm sorry I've been so troublesome."

"Good," Jenny said next to Dmitri. "And thank you."

Voldemort just nodded. Hermione smiled at him.

"We better return to the party," Dmitri said awkwardly.

"Yes, of course," Voldemort mumbled and made a movement to turn around and leave.

"Why don't you join us?" Jenny suddenly asked. "The dinner is over but there will be cake soon."

Dmitri shone at her. He didn't want to invite Voldemort since he knew how Jenny felt about him and this was supposed to be their day.

Voldemort gave them a genuine smile. "Cake sounds good."

They went back into the ball room and Dmitri saw Voldemort ask Hermione to dance. He did the same with his wife.

"Your father still doesn't like me, right?" Jenny asked quietly.

Dmitri snorted. "He welcomed you into the family, and in his world, that means you are best friends."

Jenny smiled up at him. "That's good, then?"

"I think it's as good as it gets," he confessed. "But it doesn't matter. All that matters is that we love each other."

He bent down and kissed her gently and in that moment, he felt like they would live happily ever after.

* * *

For those of you who like my stories I can let you know that I'm working on a new Hermione/Voldemort, currently called The Danger of Pretending to Be Someone Else. I hope that I'll be able to post it during the summer so keep your eyes open!

I will be very happy if you post a review and if you are wondering about something in my story, you are more than welcome to ask!

Lady Miya


End file.
